


【Voltron红黑】潮水

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: 鱼鱼的师生pa衍生，奶子真好（比划），但是被我搞了一堆私设，已经只有师生pa这个词能对上了…………！！因为是鱼鱼的图衍生所以是给鱼鱼的文……好心虚对不起我写得不好……可以不看的背景设定：18岁高中生Keithx25岁高中老师Shiroshiro跟原作一样是孤儿，有个早逝的爷爷；keith有双亲，但双亲较忙碌；shiro18岁时搬到这边，跟kogane一家成为了邻居，从那时就开始关照keith；shiro有前男友，但在大学毕业后就因为各种原因掰了；Shiro执教的科目没想好，感觉他哪门都挺适合的……体育也适合（流口水）……嗯就高数8……！keith为了考上shiro执教的高中下了一把苦功，主要是国语……（keith永远的补考科目）
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	【Voltron红黑】潮水

“老师。”

少年贴住他的耳朵呢喃，音调跟任何一节课上的丝毫无差，首先是“老师”，然后是“请告诉我……”；这以乖张闻名于教师之间的学生，却很愿意在他的课上认真听讲——因为Shiro的课比较有趣。私下Keith是这么告诉他。

那时Keith正为了国语补考抓耳挠腮，“那老头给分太苛刻了。”他闷声抱怨。

“叫老师，”Shiro拍了拍他的试卷，“记得以前有道阅读理解问主人公性格，你答了什么吗？”

“……‘我不认识他’，”Keith蹙起眉，看起来还挺真心实意的委屈，“我就没有觉得我哪里错了。”

Shiro抱起手下了最后通牒：“补考合格之前不能来我家。”

Keith被这话窒住了，手里的笔给他打着花儿转了几圈，最后委顿在试卷上。

——只是，有些事并不是非得在谁的家里才能做的。

年轻人呼出的热气搔挠他的耳廓，Shiro别过头，一手摸上对方的阴茎，给勃发的硬物涂上润滑膏，膏液和分泌液蹭得他手心都黏糊糊的，他们已经有大半月没有亲密行为了，一想到这根东西要顶入自己的身体，Shiro就咽了口唾沫。

午后六点的学校见不到几个学生，淅沥雨声渗透了整栋建筑物，空气潮湿的水分黏在人裸露在外的皮肤。

Keith把牙齿从Shiro赤裸的脖颈上离开，掰开对方的大腿，他硬得要命，却还像个尊师重道的好学生：“老师……我可以进去吗？”

这小兔崽子…………！Shiro咬牙切齿，已经很后悔松了口答应他在考试前来这一次，他们在学校里头做爱不是头一遭，保健室，更衣室，体育仓库，Keith把他压在昏暗隐秘的空间，汗水是绝妙的粘合剂，Shiro敞开自己的身体，让他的学生操弄他，把他顶得几乎失去意识。但是在他执教的讲台上，却是第一次。

他想起两年前在新生里看到的那张熟悉面孔，16岁的Keith在讲台下看着他，眼底都是似曾相识的海潮。

——怎么就跨过这条界线了呢？

大雨将夕阳的光辉也一并吞噬，教室里昏暗得依稀只见彼此的轮廓，却让触觉和听觉都敏锐无比；Keith似乎打算把他稀少的耐性发挥个淋漓尽致，他像猫一样蹭了蹭Shiro的脖子，阴茎只在穴口浅浅试探，不依不饶地问：“可以吗，老师？”

Shiro能想象这人现在是怎么样的眼神，可他并不想让他得逞。

“说了别在这种时候叫老师……”他反咬住Keith的耳廓，舌头挑逗地舔过耳垂，立即听见细细的吸气声，而后身体被用力压住了，热烈的肉块借着润滑顶入他的身体，两人再没有一点空隙。

Shiro在对方的插入下往后仰去，他倒是很想调侃一下Keith的忍耐力，可那根东西刚插入就找准他的敏感点，熟稔地一顶，他咬住牙，把跑到喉咙的尖叫咽了回去。

夏末的热力贴紧了皮肤，他们身上都渗着细汗，却不比身体里那根缓慢操开他的阴茎更热；Shiro伸手要挡住眼，却被Keith拉了回去，对方咬住他的手指，舌头一舔就带起滚舐而过的电流；那是一只喜欢揉弄学生脑袋的手，拿过粉笔、指过错误，习惯为女性搬抬重物，温柔而有力，此刻被咬得一颤一颤地抖，皮肤皱褶里满是少年的气味。

Shiro被顶得又湿又软，几乎要在对方的操弄下融化；他们对彼此的身体太熟悉了，第一次后Keith就食髓知味地纠缠他，性事从开始说好的一周一次变成了一周三次——周末不算在内，青春期的男孩满溢着无处发泄的精力，每每他打算跟对方好好谈一谈，就被那双柔软温驯的眼睛看得窒住了声音——这丫在床上可不长这样。

Shiro能感觉到越渐习惯频繁性事的身体在变化。有时只是被Keith盯着，他的皮肤都能马上回忆起被对方啃咬的热度，而后在众目睽睽下不明所以地脸红——这实在有点糟糕。他跟Adam处了六年，两人都算是寡欲的人，自己的身体还能被开发到这种地步，这是他从来没想过的事。而Keith，那可是个雏儿，初时Keith还不知道插入行为，Shiro手把手引导他，这18岁的大男孩涨红了脸，小心翼翼地问：Shiro痛吗？会不舒服吗？需要我停下来吗？——课堂上倒没见他这么多问题。逼得被胀满的Shiro一边颤抖一边脱力地应和：舒服、舒服，对，是这里，顶这里，这、啊不、等、等等——他说等等，然后Keith果真停下来了。Shiro只得捂住快烧着的脸，用几近被逼疯的声音说：…………不要停……用力一点、没关系、很、呜、舒服……是这里、…………

第二天Shiro破天荒地请了假：嗓子废了。

——国语方面的学习能力也能像这样稍微提高一下就好了。Shiro昏沉沉地想，Keith掐住他的腰，把头从他的脖颈边埋到锁骨，牙齿咬开领带，在纽扣上犯了难，于是只在那一小块领地上舔咬他；Shiro被刺激得乳尖都隔着衬衣高高耸起，以往Keith很爱吸吮这个位置，一边搓揉他的胸部一边又舔又咬，像未断奶的小孩儿，把他咬得胸部一片潮红，——这样咬的话，Shiro会把我吸得很紧，很舒服。记忆中的Keith是这么说的，那沙哑的声音附着耳际久久不散；Shiro迷迷糊糊地抬手磨蹭过去，汗水将衬衣黏在身上，隔着雪白的布料，他的乳首在自己的揉弄下发着抖；Keith往另一边咬去，舌头隔着布料顶弄他的乳尖，牙齿轻轻磨过就引得他腰肢酥麻、脚趾蜷缩。

雨密密击打玻璃，似乎还未有停歇的准备。

Shiro侧过头，眼角余光扫到一边的教科书，教具，它们安静地躺在讲台上，比任何时刻都要显得纯洁而神圣；身体里的阴茎又是一顶，他下意识收缩，软肉熟稔地吸吮那根的形状，亲吻落下，带着蓬勃生命力的吻，把主人的气息牢牢烙在他身体里；那是Keith，他的学生，他应该帮助的对象。

那一瞬间仿佛整个教室的一桌一椅都活了过来，以明净的视线在他裸露的皮肤上落下鞭挞。

雨声中雪白的光刹那闪过，将少年的面容映得清晰。

而后是一声惊雷。

教者必以正。

——Shiro。

重其德业，以为人之师表。

——我爱你。

Shiro猛地盖住眼睛，身体在背德的紧张感下发抖，他往后躲去，Keith把他拉了回来，少年的声音柔软得动人：“Shiro……”染着情欲的声音仿佛在哭泣，“……不要拒绝我……”那声音钻进他的脑子里，准确无误地渗入大脑每一道皱褶，神经纤维，细胞因子，伴随着不断累积的快感，如同某种侵犯方式，让他全身无法自控地颤栗。

就在这时候，Shiro听见了脚步声。

走廊上皮鞋踏过的摩擦声在寂静的空间里分外刺耳，他猛地绷紧了身体。Shiro想提醒Keith，却被对方的一撞顶得差点叫出声。那声音越来越近了。为了听清走廊的声音，Shiro屏息凝神，身体却因此敏感了数倍；Keith上下抚摸他，那根玩意儿更深地操开他，柱身上跳动的筋脉烙在柔软内壁上，他浑身都在发烧，汗水让他像是刚从水里捞起来，内部则被顶得又酸又胀；Shiro捂住嘴，另一手试图拍打Keith，却被对方十指交缠地按在台面，鲜有的无力感烧灼着Shiro，翻涌的潮水叫他几乎窒息过去。

脚步声以某种节奏敲击Shiro的神经，他的身体却被刺激得下意识迎合Keith的顶弄，双腿近乎淫乱地夹住对方的腰；眼泪从Shiro的眼角滚落，Keith吻去他的热泪，细声细气地喊Shiro，那两个音节让Shiro的心脏都揪成了一团。在逼近的脚步声里，在熟悉的讲台上，在Keith的操弄下，高潮灭顶般降临，他的阴茎颤抖着射精，往上仰起的脸颊全是汗水和眼泪。

门外的脚步声渐行渐远了。Shiro虚脱地瘫软在讲台上，他动了动腰，才发现埋在他身体里的东西还硬着；Shiro瞪大眼睛，Keith已经将他翻了过去，再次顶入的阴茎摩擦着还在痉挛的甬道，上一波的余韵还留着，他的身体已经太过敏感，热烈的硬物充满着他，反复叠加的快感冲击他的大脑，Shiro急急地喘息，伸手在讲台上抓下潮湿的水痕；Keith贴住了他的背脊，双手探入衬衣里，自下而上抚摸他，头埋入他的颈侧深呼吸，两人口鼻之间都是乱七八糟的体味。

——实在太热了，那热度像要将两具交叠的身体融溶为一体。

Shiro在破碎的视野里看着Keith与他交缠的手。

（病中的老人死死抓住他的手，直到在死亡的逼迫下将他彻底抛弃。）

旷日持久的孤独。

（他看见抱着宠物犬的孩子，抬头远眺暗下的巷口，黄昏将小孩切割成寂寂的碎片。）

全身上下每一寸皮肤皱褶都流淌着绵长的干渴。

体内的阴茎开始抖动，这是射精的前奏，Shiro知道自己可以推开他，毫无意义的射精行为、处理起来很麻烦，诸如此类各种理由，随意一拎就是，但他终于什么都没有说，任凭对方将精液灌入自己体内，把他射得哆嗦着又来了一次高潮，双腿虚软勉强支撑身体。

※

两人好不容易把讲台上的痕迹处理完，Shiro束起领带，接过Keith递来的西服，用以往得体的衣装掩住自己的一身狼藉。困住两人的大雨已歇了，空气里满是植物被撕裂的辛辣香。Shiro靠在台沿呼了口气，他看向静默无声的空间，从这里望去只有漆黑的混沌一片， **它们先于你居住于你所占据的孤独** ；双腿间黏腻的触感让人浑身不舒服，Keith马上察觉他的异样，双眉愧疚地垮下来：“对不起……下次我会记得带套的。”

Shiro看着对方抓住他的手，五指骨节分明，一张严丝合缝的网。 **但我的话语被你的爱染上颜色。** 他低头贴近了Keith的耳廓，声音里还留着情事后的沙哑：“我不讨厌你射在我身体里。……当然在这种地方还是免了。”

**你占据一切，占据一切。**

FIN.

粗体的诗引自聂鲁达《为了使你听见我》 


End file.
